eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eterniaroleplay Wiki
About Eternia Eternia is an online, action and strategy based, player-driven role-play world. It immerses the community into a fantasy medieval plot, where writers of varying talent congregate to advance the story and build upon the lore. The world grows with time, shaped by the actions of the players and the events that take place. The Wiki This wikia serves to document all lore found in the Eternian Universe. Community members are free and encouraged to add new pages and contribute freely, but should be mindful that their content may be edited heavily or removed completely by an administrator. All lore documented can be learned in-game as a character unless stated otherwise in the article. Community * Website: http://eternia.pixel-realms.net/ * Forums: http://eterniaroleplay.prophpbb.com/ Important or Notable Articles Locations * Eternia - The world created by the Archangel Kraus Eternia. It is the world in which the game is set in. * Valmasia - The country in which Eternia: Roleplay primarily takes place in. Valmasia is a country with a troubled and war-torn history, and where the Book of Kraus was first created. Notable locations include Danarium, Frostvale, Nostvale, Byson '''and '''Tilandre. * Gehenna - A country considered the epicenter of the most intense warzones of the Divine War I and II. After the Peace barriers were established - which prevent anyone from leaving Valmasia - all contact with Gehenna and her peoples were lost, and no recordings of their history or culture may be found anywhere. * Avalon - Eternia's "heaven". It is said that when a soul reaches their apex they ascend to this realm to join the angels in eternal paradise. People * Kraus Eternia - One of seven Archangels created by the God of Atmos. He created the world Eternia, all life within it, and the system of Magic. Almost all Eternians consider Kraus their deity of worship. * Azrael - The Angel of Death - Eternia's death incarnate. He is best known for almost successfully wiping out all of humanity during the Second Divine War in attempts to immortalize them under his command using Necromancy. * Arthor Pendragon - Widely considered the most powerful human to have ever walked Eternia, Arthor united all peoples of Valmasia under the word of Kraus and the banner of the Order of Light. He is best known for slaying Mordred the Perfect in single combat using the legendary Excalibur; Kraus' ultimate blade. * Lysterg Amori - The first High King of Valmasia and creator of the ancient and revered "Dungeons" of Valmasia. To date, he is the only human to ever have wielded Divine Magic and survived. * The Hall of Warriors - A collection of player-controlled "legendary-status" characters. Races * Humans - When Kraus created Eternia, he created the firstborn humans in the image of the angels. Humans are blessed with the ability to hone the gift of magic and explore endless spiritual possibility. Around 2% of humans are either born with the ability to use magic or learn it through years of strenuous training and conditioning. * Yokai - Nary does anything torment humanity as much as the Yokai do. Yokai are demonic creatures natively-proficient with Darkness Magic, feared for their terrifying looks and equally-terrifying power. They reproduce asexually and commit cannibalism to survive, breeding them to become selfish and evil. Every yokai is born with the ability to use magic. * Oscuri - During the Second Divine War, Azrael genetically-modified groups of humans to become organic machines of war that would do his bidding. Oscuri use the warped energy source Reika to cast Magic, and worship exclusively their creator Azrael. They are identifiable by the lines of active Reika along their bodies and faces. Every Oscuri is born with the ability to use magic, and typically 80% of Oscuri populations are practicing magi. * Vampires - People who have been afflicted by the Curse of Cain are referred to as Vampires. They are beings who have lost almost all previous humanity and become shells of the former selves, driven by insatiable bloodlust and sin. Vampires are completely unable to channel mana into spells, but gain superhuman strength and speed that makes them extremely dangerous, predatory killers. * Ookami - Once-feral "dog people" cursed by the great wolf spirit. They are people driven by powerful animal instinct, though not compelled by it. Ookami are often the subject of extreme racism of Valmasia because of their different physiology; their canine tails and ears. * Sarradians - A race descending from a being that was originally given life as a man made of stone. He went out and took a Human wife. From then on, generations of Sarradians were born in the land they call Sarradia. * Fairies - A tiny species of magical creatures sought after for their precious corpses and "fairy dust". * Mimics - A slime-like race of creatures formed of flexible, durable, rubber-like black ooze. They are capable of copying the shape and functions of humans, and as their name suggests, mimicking them. * Drakanites - The great dragon Ryujin bestowed upon a small boy, Nehir Alakkan, the power of dragons. He became the first Drakanite, and his children would worship Ryujin as their deity. They are known for their unusually-tall physique and affinity for fire, despite usually living in the snowy highlands of Frostvale. * Dragons - An ancient race that has existed since Eternia's dawn, dragons are enormous and powerful creatures weary of humans. They are able to communicate only with Drakanites. Dragons, along with Yokai and Fairies, are among the few functionally-immortal races of Eternia. * Angels - When Kraus created Eternia, he took with him his 300 most loyal Angels. Angels are true immortals, whose souls will regenerate a new body upon death. They are capable of using their regenerable-souls to take shortcuts with magic and bend the realm of possibility with ease - using Divine Magic. Since the Second Divine War, Kraus ordered all Angels to return to Avalon. They are now but mythical creatures, whom some deny ever existed. Other Essential Information * Magic - The system created by Kraus to allow the inhabitants of Eternia to cause unnatural phenomena. Magic powered by Mana, a raw spiritual energy siphoned by all souls from the Life Stream. Very few humans in Eternia are either gifted with or learn to use magic; usually only 2% of any population are at least novice Magi. The vast majority (slightly greater than 99%) of humans are born without the ability to channel mana into spells. They must spend years of constant, strenuous training and dedicate their lives to the practice of magic, which is usually extremely dangerous and offers little reward and incentive for the commonfolk. * Soul - Every living being in the world of Eternia possesses a soul. When a person's body expires their soul is freed and gradually absorbed back into the Life Stream (also called the Spirit Realm) to be escorted by Azrael to their fate. It is then that a soul is judged. If it is worthy, the soul is transported to Avalon to join the Angels in "heaven". If it is not, the soul is fed into the stars to be cleansed and prepared for a new life. This process is known as Reincarnation. * Timeline - A repository of Eternian and Valmasian history starting from 0AC leading up to modern events. * Depravity - The negative energy released by the Life Stream when something opposes it. Extreme sin, murder, and certain magics (such as Necromancy and Rift Magic) are known to pollute a person with this energy and mark them as eternally condemned. Latest activity All questions or concerns about the wikia should be directed toward Chance, Doohl, Mimloopen, or Yinadele. Category:Browse